


Слаще всего

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Ленивое и очень горячее утро в доме Роджерс-Барнсов
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Слаще всего

— Не зажимайся, солнце. Ну же, Бак.

Будь его воля, думает однажды Стив — занимается раннее сентябрьское утро, и у Баки, плотно прижатого спиной к груди Стива, есть еще около часа с небольшим, прежде чем настырные солнечные зайчики атакуют щель между неплотными шторами в их спальне, возьмут штурмом постель и примутся бесцеремонно будить его величество — он бы ни в жизни не выпустил Баки: ни из койки, ни из рук. Просто оттого, что кто-то, кто подписывает бумажки в несуществующей небесной канцелярии, ни с того ни с сего решил, что будет забавно изобрести Баки по утрам — вот таким: восхитительно теплым, расслабленным и мягким. Очень красивым. 

Разнеженный, Баки время от времени мурчит себе под нос в такт далеким снам, то и дело ведет плечом или дергает ногой, и совсем, черт, совсем не реагирует на руки Стива: одна перекинута через пояс в свободном объятии, вторая касается спины. Это не слишком удобно, локоть крепко зажат под немалым весом, и Стиву приходится немного приподняться, чтобы обеспечить себе большую степень свободы. Он стонет сквозь зубы, когда через все плечо пробегает толпа колких мурашек, знаменуя полное и бесповоротное возвращение чувствительности. Баки, потревоженный звуком, смазано и коротко хмыкает что-то в ответ.

Стив та еще жадина, и ну никак не может — да и покажите ему того, кто смог бы — удержаться от дальнейших прикосновений. У Баки мягкая теплая кожа, и на спине почти нет шрамов. Стив гладит поясницу, ведет кончиками пальцев от крестца и выше, выше, выше, до самых лопаток, а у Баки даже ритм дыхания не меняется. 

Баки спит.

— Господь, — бормочет Стив себе под нос. Утренний стояк становится совсем невыносим, а ладонь, лежащая у Баки на животе, напрягается и движется в такт размеренному дыханию. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Баки дышит. Баки живой. Баки, горячий, уютный, спящий уже несколько месяцев крепко и помногу, принадлежит Стиву, его рукам, его губам безраздельно и целиком. Бери, сколько отважишься. — Господи.

— М-м?

Стив закусывает улыбку и вжимается лицом в изгиб шеи Баки: под щекой оказывается холодный металл плеча бионической руки, и Стив трется о него и о шрамы вокруг, как кошка, помечающая территорию, потому что не может не сцеживать эту всеобъемлющую, утреннюю, сладкую нежность по чуть-чуть — разорвет же иначе, а они ведь даже не завтракали, а Баки... 

— М-мф? — снова мурлычет Баки и перебирает сухими губами. Он ворочается во сне, но затихает почти сразу с долгим выдохом, стоит Стиву погладить его живот, и Стив смелеет окончательно. 

Повернув ладонь второй руки тыльной стороной, он ведет костяшками вдоль позвоночника Баки: теперь вниз, до ложбинки между ягодиц. Баки немного дрожит, когда Стив возвращается к крестцу и дразнит ногтями чувствительное место в изгибе поясницы. Там есть ямка и, если вжаться в нее лицом, провести языком, собирая вкус и запах, то можно почувствовать редкий мягкий пух, а еще Баки скулит всякий раз, когда Стив вылизывает его там, и дергается, и нетерпеливо ерзает, и ему мало, мало, мало, и можно же спуститься чуть ниже и... Наконец, пальцы привычно раздвигают ягодицы, ныряют между, где жарко и тесно, и находят продолговатое основание небольшого плага. Стив едва не кончает, когда на осторожные покачивания из стороны в сторону Баки реагирует тихим сонным ворчанием. Он снова двигается, неосознанно подаваясь ближе к Стиву, и вот теперь его дыхание меняется, становится более поверхностным и прерывистым. Баки чуть откидывает голову назад, все еще не просыпаясь. Его затылок оказывается у Стива на плече, а мирное, расслабленное лицо — наконец-то! — в поле зрения. Красивый, снова думает Стив, какой же красивый, когда мой, черт.

— Тш-ш, — Стив осторожно поворачивает голову и касается губами щеки, скулы, уха Баки — всего, до чего только может дотянуться. Носом он пытается убрать длинную прядку, прилипшую от виска до подбородка, и, когда ему это удается, у Баки на лице остается нежная розовая полоса. Стив проводит по ней кончиком носа, и Баки мурчит, как от щекотки. — Тш-ш, спи, все хорошо.

Баки, наморщивший было нос, послушно расслабляется под поцелуями и только долго и влажно охает, когда Стив медленно прокручивает плаг вокруг оси, толкает глубже, а потом тянет наружу, вынимая почти полностью и тут же возвращая обратно. Стив придвигается к Баки вплотную и теперь осторожно потирается членом о его бедро, не переставая трогать плаг. Приходится действовать мягко, медленно, нежно, и Стиву кажется, что проходит целая вечность: он трахает Баки плагом, пока тот сонно сопит ему в ухо, трется о него членом, не позволяя себе кончить, и все смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит.

— Ст-в? — невнятно зовет Баки, когда, наигравшись, Стив окончательно вынимает из него плаг. Это тревожит Стива, но тревожит в хорошем, приятном смысле: то, как Баки не терпит пустоты, как инстинктивно сжимается в поисках привычной заполненности и издает мягкий, негодующий звук.

Стив сразу затыкает Баки пальцами, двумя, указательным и средним, но тот снова морщит во сне лоб и капризно кривит губы. С них рвется недовольное мягкое хныканье, и Стив сгибает пальцы у Баки внутри, трогает горячие упругие стенки, а вторую ладонь перемещает с живота Баки на грудь. Гладит вкруговую, ведет руку выше, задевает легко соски, сначала один, потом другой, касается ямки между ключиц, шеи и наконец, неуверенно задержав прикосновение в выемке на подбородке, нажимает двумя пальцами на нижнюю губу.

— Вот, — мягко предлагает Стив. Баки непонимающе поджимает рот, отворачивает голову, у него слабо трепещут веки, дрожит на щеках смазанная тень от ресниц, и Стив замирает взволнованно и только шепчет, шепчет, шепчет всякую ласковую чепуху до тех пор, пока дыхание Баки не становится снова ровным и глубоким. — Ну же, солнце, возьми.

Баки артачится.

Стив осторожно двигает плечом, на котором покоится затылок Баки, подталкивает вверх, чтобы было удобнее. Гладит расслабившийся рот по контуру, щекочет чувствительное место над верхней губой. 

— Давай, Бак, — уговаривает Стив и целует Баки за ухом, трется носом о мочку. Баки издает тихий слабый звук, ворочается, потираясь о Стива всем телом, но размыкает немного губы с влажным звуком. — Во-от так, да. Сожми. Умница.

Баки рефлекторно обхватывает скользнувшие ему в рот пальцы. Стив несколько раз мягко толкает их глубже, и Баки, будто почувствовав, что от него требуется, принимается их посасывать — сначала неуверенно, но потом все сильнее и слаще, лицо его расслабляется, и Баки издает сонный счастливый звук. 

— Так, да. Хороший мой, — Баки угукает что-то неразборчивое в ответ на похвалу и короткий поцелуй в висок, и Стив тихонько смеется, и разводит пальцы у Баки в заднице, чтобы закрепить эффект, и осторожно толкается ему в бедро истекающим смазкой членом. — Спи, мой свет. Все хорошо. Это я.

Баки сосет пальцы и послушно продолжает спать.

У него внутри растянуто и влажно, хлюпает после вчерашнего и плага на всю ночь, и Стив почти сразу добавляет третий палец. Он старается синхронизироваться и трахать его в том же ритме, в каком Баки сосет его пальцы. Получается медленно и горячо. Баки то и дело сжимается, немного сдвигается, но по большей части только льнет к Стиву ближе и ближе. 

Снова минует целая вечность, и Стиву становится совсем невмоготу. Звуки к этому моменту у Баки с губ рвутся сплошь недовольные и требовательные: он хнычет, ему мало, и пальцы во рту только отсрочат неизбежное, если только...

— Сейчас все будет, солнце, — обещает Стив. Он с сожалением вынимает пальцы у Баки из задницы, и уперев свое колено под колено Баки, мягко толкает его вперед. Баки ворчит вокруг пальцев во рту, но неожиданное перемещение в пространстве отвлекает его от внезапной пустоты, и он сдвигает ногу и, повинуясь Стиву, мягко поворачивается, почти укладываясь на живот. Его голова соскальзывает с плеча Стива и падает на подушку.

Стив чертыхается.

— Чт?..

Стив застывает, и едва дышит, и весь подается ближе, вплотную, когда Бак с трудом открывает глаза. Стив поклясться готов, что в такие моменты нечаянных пробуждений, они другие, как будто немного светлее и холоднее оттенком. И смотрят мягче. 

Баки щурится, откровенно не понимая, что происходит, растерянно ворочает головой, моргает осоловело, и Стив плавно толкает пальцы ему глубже в рот, а потом тянет на себя, понукая сосать дальше, а сам прижимается поцелуем к шее. 

— Тише, Бак. Расслабься. Ты в безопасности, со мной.

Главное, знает Стив, не дать ему проснуться, не прямо сейчас, черт, не сейчас, когда он такой отзывчивый, такой сладкий, когда так стонет в ответ на движения пробки и пальцев, и, боже, что же будет, когда Стив вставит в него член, возьмет, спящего, разморенного, расслабленного. Выебет — длинными мягкими толчками, кончит внутрь...

— Я кончу внутрь тебя, — обещает Стив, засасывая кожу у Баки на шее и легко сжимая ее зубами, и, наверное, это самая странная колыбельная, которую только можно изобрести. Стив размеренно покачивается взад-вперед редкими движениями, и Баки, прижатый к нему вплотную, покачивается вместе с ним. Проходит несколько минут и, убаюканный, он начинает ворочаться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Член Стива лежит теперь аккурат у него между ягодиц, и каждое движение, как ебаный ад, ебаный рай, ебаное что там еще есть. Стив продолжает качать их. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. — И заткну обратно пробкой. Чтобы ни капли не вытекло, слышишь? Чтобы ты проснулся утром и не помнил, что произошло, но уже тек моей спермой.

— Ст-ви? 

— Я тут. Все хорошо.

— Мж-но ещ-ще п-ть м-нут? — жалобно, неразборчиво, снова сонно, совершенно точно снова сонно просит Баки.

— Разумеется, солнце, — шепчет Стив, отрываясь от его шеи только для того, чтобы поцеловать в плечо, на стыке плоти и металла. Он скользит языком по шрамам, отслеживает несколько, и Баки слабо скулит в ответ на незамысловатую ласку. — Можно еще, сколько захочешь, засыпай.

Баки то ли хнычет, то ли фыркает, но постепенно затихает. Стив тянет осторожно пальцы у него изо рта, но Баки не дает. Издает обиженный звук и снова принимается посасывать: теперь не ритмично, скорее разрозненно, нескоординированно. Приходится оставить. Стив оглаживает его везде, где может дотянуться, свободной рукой, голого, такого беззащитного, счастливо причмокивающего губами вокруг фаланг.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Стив, и Баки даже мяучит что-то в ответ.

Одеяла приходится чуть отодвинуть: справляться одной рукой, осторожно выгребая их из-под себя и Баки, оказывается непросто, но у Стива получается, и Баки даже почти не шевелится в процессе. Когда остаются только они вдвоем на мятых простынях, Стив осторожно подвигает Баки, устраивая его удобнее. 

Теперь Баки лежит не на боку и не на животе, получается что-то среднее, с выставленной вперед для устойчивости, согнутой в колене ногой, а Стив — сразу сзади, вплотную. Баки издает долгий громкий стон и, подло воспользовавшись моментом, Стив забирает пальцы у него изо рта. Это не остается незамеченным: Баки недовольно фыркает, кривит губы, словно собирается проснуться от одной только силы своего негодования, и Стив поспешно наклоняется к нему и целует спину. Трется носом о верхние позвонки, щекой — о выступающие лопатку, правую, потом о место, где должна быть левая, и снова целует, ровно между ними.

— Сейчас, сейчас все будет, — говорит он, шаря вокруг себя. Аккуратный черный плаг, еще скользкий от смазки и теплый от контакта с телом, находится между ними, у Баки под боком. Стив достает его очень осторожно. — Не скули, солнце. Потерпи, ну. Чуть-чуть.

До салфеток на прикроватной тумбочке приходится тянуться через Баки. Стив тщательно вытирает плаг и на мгновение сует себе в рот, чтобы сбить резкий синтетический привкус.

На этот раз Баки не сопротивляется и просительно открывает рот, едва только Стив проводит по нему кончиками пальцев. Брови Баки даже во сне складываются домиком, и Стив не может сдержать улыбки. Он одним движением проталкивает плаг Баки между губ, и Баки послушно берет его, пуская утолщение за зубы, и смыкает губы вокруг узкой перемычки. 

Неширокое продолговатое основание оказывается прижатым к его рту, строго поперек, за ним прячется серединный изгиб верхней губы и ямка над ним, и Стиву немного жаль терять из вида такую красоту. Баки несколько раз втягивает щеки и тут же хмурится, видимо, почувствовав неладное. Стив плотнее прижимает основание плага к его губам, чтобы не выплюнул, и держит так до тех пор, пока Баки не успокаивается и не начинает сосать плаг так же, как сосал его пальцы несколько минут назад. Наверное, теряется разница, смазываются ощущения, и Баки становится все равно, что держать во рту, лишь бы что-то держать.

— Умница, — шепчет Стив.

Справляться двумя руками оказывается куда сподручнее, и Стив гладит, трогает Баки, везде: по спине, по бокам, по ягодицам и груди. Касается сосков, тугих яиц, головки прижатого к животу члена. Стив смазывает с нее каплю предэякулянта, растирает вокруг щели, и Баки охает от удовольствия. 

Баки не просыпается, но льнет к рукам, мяучит что-то время от времени. Баки не просыпается, даже когда Стив наконец берет его, наваливается осторожно сзади и сверху и вставляет член одним длинным толчком. Баки всхлипывает, зажимается, но сразу же расслабляется и позволяет Стиву начать двигаться. В Баки не слишком туго, он расслабленный и растянутый, растраханный пальцами и плагом, не закрывшийся и ощущается — просто идеально. Обхватывает Стива, обнимает задницей его член ладно, и горячо, и... 

Стив трахает Баки молча, чтобы не разбудить, обнимает поперек груди, вжимает в себя и толкается все глубже, глубже, глубже. Баки постанывает на некоторых движениях, дышит не как обычно, но все еще мягко и спокойно, размеренно. Когда Стив попадает по простате, Баки начинает сжиматься на члене на каждом толчке: мелко-мелко, едва ощутимо.

— Баки, — шепчет Стив, вжимаясь лицом Баки в шею, и Баки отзывается:

— Мхф-ф-ф.

Плаг все еще у него во рту, Стив проверяет время от времени и гладит Баки по лицу, потому что каждый раз плаг на месте и Баки сосет его, едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчет, едва ли отдавая себе отчет хоть в чем-то. 

— Люблю тебя, — повторяет Стив. Ему хочется быстрее, сильнее, грубее, но он тормозит себя на поворотах, держит ритм, даже замедляется, и их обоих снова как будто укачивает на волнах, и через какое-то время Баки, кажется, только проваливается глубже в сон.

Он сопит размеренно и тихо, так невыносимо сладко, что Стив думает было взять его член в ладонь, сжать, разбудить Баки долгим, опустошающим оргазмом или той мучительной секундой, что случается за мгновение до, но одергивает себя. Пусть спит.

Его самого накачивает, наполняет по самое горлышко ощущением, которое случается перед прыжком с парашютом, или сразу после того, как Баки просыпается, смотрит на Стива, и в его глазах отражается узнавание, или когда они целуются долго-долго, и не хватает уже дыхания, но можно урвать последние пару секунд на самой грани, или...

Первый солнечный зайчик пробирается между штор и прыгает на постель. Стив замечает крохотное светлое пятнышко на самом краю кровати, там, куда он сдвинул одеяла, отвлекается на него, сосредотачивая все свое внимание. Пятнышко дрожит и переливается, и Стив кончает, не отрывая от него взгляда, сжав Баки поперек груди, и Баки, почувствовав это, замирает вплотную к нему, и они пережидают — Стив едва дыша, Баки и вовсе не осознанно — пока его не перетряхнет, не выплеснет, не выкрутит, выжимая. Стив тяжело дышит, закрывает глаза, и солнечное пятно отпечатывается на изнанке его век, пляшет назойливой мушкой, пока он целует Баки в шею, в плечо, в спину, снова в шею. Волосы Баки лезут ему в рот, но…

— Хороший, — шепчет Стив. А еще:

— Мой.

И снова:

— Люблю. 

Выманить у Баки изо рта плаг оказывается до обидного просто: Стив меняет его на долгий влажный поцелуй в шею, и Баки скулит и приоткрывает рот, позволяя забрать законную добычу. Влажный, скользкий от слюны, плаг легко скользит в Баки, затыкая его. Продольное основание привычно оказывается в ложбинке между ягодиц, Баки немного ерзает, когда Стив проталкивает плаг на максимальную глубину. 

— Вот так, — он снова целует Баки в стык бионики и плоти. Солнечный зайчик подбирается ближе и танцует уже в считанных дюймах от пальцев Баки. Баки морщится и облизывается во сне. 

Стив рассеянно оглаживает его задницу, бок, ребра, грудь. Спускается ниже к животу, дразнит впадинку пупка, касается головки члена, и, блядь, надо все-так...

— Оставь, — хрипло отзывается Баки. У него сонный голос, и он ворочается у Стива в руках лениво и сладко. — Я потерплю до утра.

Уже утро, хочет сказать Стив, но молчит. Вместо этого он упирается носом Баки в шею и громко дышит. Сердце колотится в груди, как сумасшедшее: тук, тук, тук.

Солнечный зайчик перепрыгивает с руки Баки ему на щеку, находит уютную ямку, гнездится в ней, и Стиву хочется поймать его губами. Или поймать не солнечного зайчика, но еще теплящуюся в Баки ленную сонливость, утреннюю безмятежность, поймать самого утреннего Баки, раскрашенного в теплые солнечные цвета, умеющего так подолгу скользить на грани сна и яви. Поймать его вздохи, трепет ресниц.

Дрожащее пятнышко света достигает наконец своей цели — устраивается у самой переносицы Баки, в углу левого глаза.

Стив чувствует, как Баки не хочет просыпаться. Как он бурчит что-то себе под нос, ворочается, пытается отвернуться, снова бурчит.

— Ну что? — не выдерживает Стив, чувствуя, как против воли улыбается все шире и шире.

Баки переворачивается, умудрившись не сбросить с себя руку Стива, к нему лицом, с трудом продирает глаза и тут же решительно жмурится обратно.

— Ебаное солнце. Ненавижу ебаное солнце, — ворчит Баки и прячет лицо у Стива в изгибе плеча. — Спать мешает.

конец


End file.
